Services can be provided by a distributed network of servers. In one example, the servers can be web servers that are accessed remotely by client stations, where the web servers provide various online services, including electronic commerce, search services, and so forth. Other examples of distributed arrangements of servers include a network of application servers, a network of storage servers, and others.
As requests are submitted to a network of servers, a concern is that some of the servers may become overloaded. To reduce the likelihood of overloading of servers, operators of the network of servers typically plan ahead for worst-case loading scenarios, which typically occur during working hours. Based on the expected worst-case scenario, the operator would plan for a sufficient number of servers to be provided. However, during periods of low use, many of the servers become idle, and may continue to consume some amount of power. Although idle servers consume a lower amount of power than an active server, it is noted that idle servers still consume some substantial amount of power. In a network of a large number of servers, the aggregated power consumption of idle servers may be significant.